


Maybe Someday

by VenusianLullaby



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, POV First Person, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 13:24:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6117773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenusianLullaby/pseuds/VenusianLullaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little Root/Shaw poem that came to my head this evening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe Someday

Maybe someday

Only you and me

Only me and you

Only two of us

Against the whole world.

 

Maybe someday,

When everything's over,

There will be light at the end of this tunnel,

And you’ll call out my name

 

And  I’ll come to you, dear

To hold your hand

And you’ll know that I'm here

 

Forever.

Only two of us...

Maybe someday. 

 


End file.
